


"whats going on?" said the clones, "nothing" said the jedi,civilians and others.

by Luxu1230



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "my kids" says Plo Koon, Be nice please, Fix-It, Fuck Sheev Palpatine, Jedi be like to sheev BEGONE THOT, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, OCC-NESS, POCM (Protection Of Clones Movement), Parental Plo Koon, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Plo Koon, Protective Yoda, REMIND ME IF I DON'T, TRIGGER WARNINGS ( WHEN NEEDED) WILL BE IN CAPITALS AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTERS, The civilians notice the clones are basically SLAVES and they aren't having it, The clones want the jedi to be happy, The senate is in trouble, don't repost to another site, he messed with their men, hell my first fanfiction on ao3, i mean its clear they care for their men, or so they think, protective jedi, some relationships may be background IDK yet, thats a no no, the clones need to be happy and actually sleep, the clones secretly play with the padawans and younglings when no one is looking., the padawans love the clones, they don't relize that for them to be happy, we need more jedi protecting clones, why is that tag not used that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxu1230/pseuds/Luxu1230
Summary: When the Jedi notice the paperwork they should be doing/getting is getting smaller and smaller and their seconds in commands are getting more and more exhausted they look into it. Learning that overtime their men are slowly taking away their paperwork and doing it for them on top of what they usually do. The Jedi look more into what the clones do for them unnoticed that as they do this they all slowly pull away from the code they have uphold-ed since becoming a Padawan. Over time the Civilians also see what the Jedi and clones do to keep them safe (mainly the clones) and see that the senate that "apparently" gives people with sentience freedom has given no freedom to the clones and they decided to do something about it. secretly teaming up with the Jedi they decide to give the clones what they deserved all along their freedom.
Relationships: CC-1004 | Gree & Yoda, CC-1004 | Gree/Luminara Unduli, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Cal Kestis & Jaro Tapal, Kit Fisto & Monnk, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, The Commander & Jaro Tapal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	"whats going on?" said the clones, "nothing" said the jedi,civilians and others.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is gonna be a bit short its like 9pm or later when this is posted in England.  
> NO TRIGGER WARNINGS UNLESS I'VE MISSED SOMETHING IF I HAVE PLEASE NOTIFY ME.  
> updates will be unknown as I'm starting to go into essay season in collage.

The clones love their Jedi, though they never actually know what that feeling was, so when they notice that their Jedi are getting stressed they instantly connected it to the paperwork the Jedi did. Compared to the shinies and lower rank clones the Jedi didn't have much spare time anymore and as such missed time to meditate and due to this the emotions that they usually had let go all came to the surface and unfortunately that meant unintentionally snaps from their generals. To help their Generals they decided to help ... by slowly taking away their paperwork and slowly putting in onto their piles, after all they were created to follow orders and protect the Jedi so that means mentally too right?

JEDI COUNCIL ROOM....

"More tired the commanders and captains seem" Yoda said from his council seat " fall asleep Gree did. Right in a meeting he did, hm"   
"So it isn't just Cody and Rex" Obi-wan said stroking his beard "Interesting, has any other clones been much more tired lately?"  
Nods and sounds of agreements from other council member and masters was his answer before he asked another question "Has any one noticed that they have much less paperwork lately. At first i thought it was my imagination but i realized that i finished my paper work early enough i could actually meditate"  
Mumbles of agreement were heard around the room.  
"yes, in fact the moment i realized i was getting less paperwork was the moment i realized..." Plo Koon slowly trailed off.  
"Plo whats wrong?" Kit Fisto said with concern underlined in his voice.  
Plo continued his voice now stronger " i just realized when our paperwork lessened our commanders and captains got very exhausted."  
A voice rose up from the group "... you don't think?"  
"concerning this is. Our comrades overworking they are. investigating this we should" Yoda spoke up.  
Many masters nodded with this.  
" secret mission this is. find out why our comrades are overworking we will. meeting adjourned"

end ( for now sorry it's short)


End file.
